


A Head Full Of Dreams

by drunkhoechlinishot



Series: Back to you [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Haas Car is Still Black, teammates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot
Summary: Callum and Mick take part in their first proper F1 testing for Haas before the 2021 season gets underway. Things are difficult to say the least.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: Back to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the new Haas livery, and thought fuck this, I need to finish the first chapter of my new WIP.

** Bahrain 12th-14th March 2021 **

The 3 day testing event in Bahrain, for the 2021 season was an eye opener for Mick and Callum - that’s for sure. Theirs was the last car to be unveiled to the press and public, just hours before track testing was due to take place. 

Callum and Mick stood on the podium beside the new Haas car for the assembled press. The black livery accented with splashes of red and white, it looked good. Things starting to finally sink in and feel real, as they both stood with their race suits on. The young drivers smiling until their jaws ached, and their eyes were blinded by the flash from the cameras. 

Unlike some of the other teams they’d had zero time for private testing. This was because the Ferrari engines were only installed just a few hours before they were due to get underway. It left Callum and Mick feeling uneasy as the other teams already had some inkling as to how the cars might perform. 

Therefore, in Bahrain the Haas team were particularly looking for data, lots of data. This was a unique situation for everyone, as they’d never had testing for new cars in the desert before. Notably there was a number of differences in the conditions, and these would need to be factored in for the rest of the upcoming season. 

The hotter temperatures, and the track surface were the most obvious changes - compared to that of Barcelona. Yep a full10 degrees warmer. Nice if your wearing shorts, but not really if you’re sitting in a speeding metal beast, with breaks that reach a thousand degrees. 

The surface of the Bahrain track is made of crushed rock, which makes it rougher and more abrasive, but renowned for high grip. It’ll work the tyres differently than the teams are used to for a pre-season test event, and will add to the long list of challenges set before them.

Like all other teams, they only had three quick days at the circuit, to get the feel of the car. Their very first F1 car. Hopefully it would give some clues for the first race, which was scheduled for just two short weeks later. But other than that, a lot of things remained unpredictable. 

That weekend, Mick had went out first on the Friday morning. In his first stint he completed around 50 laps. When he came in to stop for abreak, Callum went over to have a quick word. The look on Mick’s face told him all he needed to know. Aware of the ears and eyes around them Mick was polite, but certainly not honest - when he told Callum it was a little bit difficult, but okay. 

Mick went back out for another few hours later that afternoon, Callum didn’t need to be an engineer to know the data on the screen was not the most encouraging. He could also see from the onboard camerasMick was really struggling with the steering.

Back at the hotel Mick remained cagey about the car. He made excuses, it was an F1 not F2 car, it wasn’t a Ferrari, the steering wheel was different, he hadn’t been in a car for a while. Callum just nodded politely in understanding. 

Callum found out for himself the very next day, just how truly awful the car was. You’d think if it was one of the last new models to be unveiled, that would be because it was going to be amazing. Presumably due to all the massive improvements being made. No. It . Was. Not.

Callum and Mick had dinner at the hotel later that night. 

“Holy shit Mick, the car’s awful!”, Callum declared.

“Oh God, I know...Maybe it just seems worse because we drove the 2018 car a few weeks ago.”

“I dunno, yeah, maybe it’s because it’s just so different to the Ferrari!”

“I guess we need to wait and see.”

But on the Sunday, the pair had a final half a day each with the new car, and if anything their worst fears were confirmed. It was hard work. Glad that testing was done for the weekend, the couple had a quick dinner, before heading to Mick’s room.

“What the fuck are we gonna do? I’ve never driven a tractor before, but I imagine it’s a hell of a lot easier than driving that thing!”, Callum says with exasperation. 

“A tractor!”, Mick snorts, laughing a bit too hard. “Maybe we just need to distract ourselves with something”, he adds. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think a distraction is what we need when we’re driving it either!”, Callum replies. 

They sit quietly, one on either side of the bed. What the fuck are they going to do?

“What if we had some sort of incentive?”, Callum said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mick rolled his eyes, immediately understanding what his boyfriend was proposing. “Well if that’s what you’re suggesting, we’ll end up a pair of sex addicts!”

“For the record, I have absolutely no problem with that!” Callum announced.

“Oh well...it looks like we’re in this shitshow together then!”, Mick said with a soft smile, before pulling his boyfriend in for a heated kiss. 

They had avoided anything other than small pecks on the lips or cheek for the last week. It was always so easy for them to get carried away. But now their work was done, they finally have the time to dedicate to each other’s body. 

Mick rolls on top of Callum, both of them already half hard in their shorts. Mick insists on wearing a denim pair that display his peachy arse perfectly. Callum is sure he wears them on purpose just to tease him and get him riled up. 

They writhe and grind against one another, and this time it’s Callum who is impatient. Clawing at Mick’s shirt, trying desperately to pull it off, his boyfriend too busy with his tongue in Callum’s mouth for a few seconds, before he realises what he’s trying to do. Mick quickly helps, and wriggles out of his shirt, throwing it behind him.

Bare skin now on view, Callum wastes no time and reaches out to stroke and caress Mick’s toned chest and those muscular shoulders. As he scratches his nails across a nipple it earns him a moan of approval and a forward thrust of Mick’s hips. Well, the blonde is ready to go, by the feel of it.

“Are you going to make me beg?”, Callum asks breathily.

“I thought about it, and although it might be fun, I don’t think I can wait either!”, says Mick, pulling Callum’s shirt over his head and throwing it to join his own. He makes quick work of Callum’s shorts, and gives him the dirtiest look when he sees he’s not wearing any underwear. 

“What? I wanted to save time!”

“I like your way of thinking”, Mick adds giving Callum a quick kiss before jumping off the bed to take off those sinful denim shorts.

Callum lies on the bed lazily stroking his cock, as Mick collects the necessities from the bathroom. He returns quickly with what they need. Mick kisses Callum once, before parting his legs and reaching for the lube. Mick uses his clever fingers to work Callum open, but apparently not quickly enough.

“Okay, this is me begging! Come on...I need you in me now!”, he urges.

“So demanding!”, Mick breathes, giving him another few strokes with his fingers, before rolling on a condom.

Mick presses in firmly and kisses Callum, who wraps his legs around him, drawing them closer together. Mick tries to start off slow, he really does. But it feels like an age since they’ve done this, and the temptation is too strong. Before they know it Mick is thrusting at a fast pace, and quickly the Brit begs for him to go harder.

The blonde ups the intensity of his thrusts, driving into Callum’s arse, their skin smacking together with an obscene sound. Soon after Mick can tell Callum is almost there, he’s so tight round about his cock. “Come for me Cal!”, he urges. The brunette strokes himself twice, before his eyes roll back in his head in ecstasy, and he spills in a mess, all over his sweaty body.

Mick’s hips falter and he swears as he comes hard, before collapsing onto Callum. It’s sticky and filthy, no space between them, as they slowly recover. 

Callum eventually drags Mick through to the shower, where they wash off the come and sweat smearing their skin.It’s still relatively early, but the events of the busy weekend mean they are both shattered, and they are sound asleep within minutes of Mick turning out the light.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of time between testing and FP1, and the boys make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual mix of fluff and smut 😉

** Bahrain 15th-25th March 2021 **

It had made no sense for the teams to return to their bases in Europe for what would only be the better part of a week, when they would need to come back to Bahrain in time for the first race of the season. So, there was a little time for Mick and Callum to enjoy each other’s company. 

They were able to have a few days out, going on the typical tourist trips. The couple found time to hire jet skis, and have fun in the warm waters of the coast. They made it back to the hotel before Callum’s pale skin became too red, but Mick insisted on rubbing them with aloe vera anyway. 

They could eat their meals together, and if passers by recognised them - they often assumed the pair were just close friends as well as teammates. 

The couple had spent some of their mornings having lazy, sleepy sex. Other days they’d hit the gym - each with their own trainer. Then they’d meet up in one of their rooms, all hot and sweaty, and fuck until they were both spent.

It was easy for them to sleep in the same room - as they were under less scrutiny during their time off. They knew that wouldall change in the coming months though.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 

The media frenzy that follows Mick and the Schumacher surname, is back in full force by the time the first race weekend comes around. It’s hard for Callum not to feel protective of Mick, but so far they have been respectful about giving the German privacy about his personal life. However, the pair know not to take that for granted. The Haas team seems to be relishing all the attention, which is largely positive now that the egg headed Russian thug is no longer a part of the set-up. 

Thursday is dedicated mostly to press and media coverage. Callum and Mick have a long list of media and PR duties to carry out together, now there was only a few days until lights out. Team bubbles are still in operation, even though Covid is largely gone, the FIA wants to continue to minimise the risk to all the personnel involved in putting on each event during the season. 

The Haas drivers attract the obvious barrage of questions, with them both being in their rookie season. What is it like to be on the F1 grid? What’s the car like? What are their expectations of the season? What’s it like to work with Günther? Do they think they can even score points? Who will win the battle of the teammates? 

Thankful for some time spent with their PR reps, they are able to field most questions without any trouble. Callum is his usual optimistic and jovial self when he replies. “Well it’s hard to answer most questions until we get out on track, test conditions are so different to race days. All I know is we are raring to go, and we can’t wait to get out on the track.”

Mick adds a few words: “Like Callum says we’ll have to wait and see. We’re both eager to get out there and get started, and do our best for the team. As for who comes out on top...only time will tell.” Then the little shit gives him a sneaky wink.

Callum sits and nods for the cameras beaming. If he’d pulled that line Mick’s face would’ve went scarlet, instead the German sits there with a shit eating grin. Yeah Callum is gonna make him regret that. 

They cope as best they can, waiting for the day to be over. Both having quickly forgotten just how long and tiring media duties can be. They’re both keen to get out on the track, despite it being clear they don’t have the best car on the grid. They want their driving to do the talking for them.

Later that night, they sit scrolling on their phones before Callum speaks. 

“So, going back to what you said earlier-“, Mick looks at him. “What did I say?”

“You know, your line about who would come out on top!”

Mick rolls his eyes, he can feel something smutty is about to leave his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I remember”, he says wearily. 

“So I’ve been thinking about the other thing too.” Mick furrows his brows in question. “The incentive thing”, Callum smirks.

“Hmmmm?”, Mick can sense where this is going, but plays along.

“So I was thinking, maybe whoever finishes higher, gets to call the shots.”

“In the bedroom I mean”, he adds.

“Yeah I got that Cal.” Mick’s eyes are dark when he looks back at him.

“What do you think?”, he asks the blonde.

Mick looks from his boyfriend’s eyes to his mouth, and bites his bottom lip.

“I think I like that idea. I mean that’s definitely more incentive to beat you on track, as if I didn’t have enough already!”

“Oi!”, Callum says sounding mock offended, while pulling his boyfriend onto his lap, he can’t resist a playful Mick. 

Mick tries to keep his mouth out of reach but his willpower is zero, and after putting up not much resistance - he slams his mouth against Callum’s. This will be the last time they sleep together until the race is over on Sunday. 

It’s something they have talked about. They can be professional, they more than proved that last year. But it might be too much, to continue to be intimate throughout a race weekend when they have other things to focus on, and they are under the spotlight of those around them.

Callum flips them, the German now beneath him, and slowly peels Mick out of his clothes, his own follow a few moments later. He grinds their bare dicks together, revelling in the sounds he’s able to draw from the blonde’s mouth. Maybe they should take it easy tonight, there’s a big few days ahead of them. 

As always though they are perfectly in tune, knowing almost exactly what the other’s thoughts are. 

“If you’re thinking about being gentle, you can think again. I want to remember this. I want to feel you whenever I move in that seat tomorrow. This is it until Sunday Cal, so for god’s sake please don’t hold back.” Mick certainly knows how to rev him up. 

Callum spends not nearly enough time preparing Mick, but patience is not a strong point for either of them. Mick pulls Callum down for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, before the brunette slides into his perfect tight heat. 

Callum immediately sets a punishing speed, giving it hard and fast to Mick, just the way he wants. He’s certainly going to feel this tomorrow, and maybe the day after. Callum’s arse is grasped firmly by Mick, who urges him on breathily, with a litany of curses as he quickly reaches the point of no return. 

Mick’s cock erupts between them, wet stripes of come painting his abdomen as he gasps for breath. Callum has to make an effort to slow down as Mick’s hole grips and pulses round about him, everything now impossibly tight. He’s able to manage a few short forward stabs of his hips, before he too falls over the edge and growls during his release, his lips grazing the shell of Mick’s ear.

They didn’t last long, but by the look of it Mick is satisfied, eyes shut, dimples showing as he smiles to himself. Callum pulls out and throws himself down next to the blonde. Mick wipes the come off himself with some tissues, before snuggling in beside Callum. They kiss before Mick drapes himself over his boyfriend’s chest. 

Wanting to say a proper goodbye, things get heated later on as Mick decides he wants to go again - Callum more than happy to oblige, especially as the German rides him. He rides him hard enough that Callum is ready to blow after just a couple of minutes. “Oh fuck, slow down...I’m so close. Oh god! Mick. Slow down!”

But, if anything Mick ignores him and continues to work himself up and down Callum’s length. The brunette now totally at his mercy, reaches out to stroke Mick off in time to his movements. He swipes his thumb over the leaking tip and the German comes with a guttural moan. Callum joins him almost instantly, the sight just too much to behold. 

“Holy fuck, I feel like I should be going off to war or something, that was epic!”, Callum whispers, struggling for breath.

“Hmmm”, Mick is practically non verbal, as he can be, just after they’ve had intense sex. Callum gives him a little while to come back to himself, before shepherding him into the shower. 

They will be able to have have a late breakfast, as track time doesn’t start until 14:30, but there’s a few things to do before hand. Callum suspects neither of them will sleep well, as they’ve been so used to sharing a bed over this last little while. But he leaves a sleepy Mick with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to see him tomorrow for FP1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update as quickly as I can, but real life is hard right now. But hey only 17 days til real life FP1 yay 😁
> 
> I also have no idea where this is going so hang on for the ride!


	3. Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first F1 race weekend for the rookie Haas drivers. But what will it bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a monster. And I have babbled. Sorry 😞

** Race week 1 Bahrain 26th-28th March **

Free Practice 1 is shorter this year, and only lasts for one hour. Mick is of the opinion it could last for 10 hours and he’d still be trying to wrestle the car around the track, in order to get it to do what he wants. He misses his beloved PREMA from last year. Compared to this, it was a fucking dream. Mick finishes bottom of the time sheets P20, he’s not even surprised.

Callum seems to have a slightly better grasp of the car though. He thinks his time in the sim has maybe been of benefit for a situation like this. The car is still a bitch to go round corners, especially the sharp turns of 8 and 10. His time slightly quicker than Mick, he finishes the session P18, the Williams of Latifi splitting the Haas drivers in the standings. 

By the time they finish up the first session, they’ve got around two hours to analyse all the data before FP2 starts. The engineers Gary and Ayao thankfully don’t go into too much depth, and their afternoon is quite relaxed. Things will be more important tomorrow, particularly for qualifying in the evening. 

Both Mick and Callum decide against eating anything other than an energy bar. It hopefully won’t be too late when they can enjoy dinner at the hotel. 

Free Practice 2 gives them a further hour to try and get a feel of the car. But more importantly it gives them an idea of what the track conditions will be like for qualifying the following day, and the race itself, which will take place on the Sunday evening. 

The skies darken towards the end of the session, and some of the magnificent, bright lights on the surrounding buildings come on, adding to the atmosphere. Even though it’s just a practice session, it is awesome to finally be out on the Bahrain circuit and experience the spectacle of night racing. 

Mick fairs a few tenths quicker in the evening than he did in the afternoon. Callum also manages to improve on his earlier track times. The engineers only go over the bare bones of the data, insisting that there will be plenty of time to go over things in more detail the following day. FP3doesn’t start until 3pm local time. So the rest of the evening is their own to enjoy.

Mick is quiet as they wait for their dinner to arrive. So Callum asks him what’s up. “That was a tough day! Wanna talk about it?”

He thinks for a minute Mick is about to cry, he can see the unshed tears of frustration in his eyes. 

“It’s just...I miss my PREMA. It was a cakewalk compared to driving this piece of garbage.”

Callum sighs, he wants to hold his hand and comfort him, reassure him, tell him everything will be okay. But he knows he’d only be lying to Mick and himself. 

But Mick begins again. 

“I know all the F2 cars are the same Cal, but it was so easy to drive my baby last year.” Even Mick hears how whiny he sounds. 

“Look it’s a step up. We knew it was gonna be tough. We maybe didn’t expect it to be quite so hard, but things will get better. We’ll get there.” He slips his feet under the table and touches his shoes to the toes of Mick’s, earning him a small smile. Callum knows Mick feels a little better, when he sees his dimples appear in their smallest form.

Dinner arrives, and Mick remains quiet, but is maybe a bit more upbeat. After the waiter lifts their empty plates, Callum nearly jumps out of his seat when Mick touches his bare foot to Callum’s crotch. The blonde scrolls on his phone, a picture of innocence. But his foot is rubbing at Callum’s dick, and he’s only wearing a pair of shorts for fuck’s sake.

He finds playful Mick irresistible. He knowsif they leave the restaurant together now, they’ll end up having sex, and that’s not what they’ve agreed to. No distractions.

“You need to stop that”, he says, voice sounding husky with want. “Stop what?”, Mick asks not looking up from his phone. 

Callum stills the blonde’s foot and presses it to his half-chubb. “That.”

Mick looks up pupils huge and cheeks tinged pink, giving his game away. Yeah he’s not so innocent. A flare of want zings through Callum’s veins.

“I want to Mick, I really, really do. But no not now.” Callum surprises himself. He can see the disappointment fall on the blonde’s face. “Not until Sunday, let’s wait”, he can’t believe he just cockblocked himself. It’s the first time either of them has turned the other down.

“Just think of how good Sunday will be, especially if you beat me. Then I’m all yours, to do what you want.” Callum’s dick is heading for full mast here, as he talks about their possible bedroom antics. Mick considers the brunette’s words. “Okay. I know you’re right, just this weekend I’ll wait...but, maybe I want you to win!”

He leaves the table, winking at Callum again. Cheeky little shit. Mick covers his bulging crotch with his backpack as he gets up from the table and heads quickly to the lifts. Callum doesn’t need to be a rocket scientist to work out that he’s heading upstairs to knock one out. 

That thought adds to his problem downstairs. He sits and browses social media for a few minutes, until his erection flags a bit. Callum then heads to his room, to enjoy the delights of his own hand. 

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 

Mick is a bit moody, clearly still pissed off after Callum rejected his advances the night before. They both have light sessions in the gym on Saturday morning, this is followed later, by having lunch with some of the team. 

At the track they analyse some data with the engineers, and are then able to watch some of the first F2 sprint race, which Robert owns from start to finish. 

Then it’s back in the car for FP 3, a final hour to accustom themselves to the car. A couple of teams go faster than the previous day, and the rest are on a par with what they’d done on the Friday. Mick and Callum included in the later.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Q1 - the first qualifying session of the year, gets underway with Mick at the end of the pit lane, waiting for the green light. Callum slotted in behind him. The team keen to give them both the maximum time available to try and achieve a time quick enough to get through to Q2. 

Mick continues to struggle, despite giving it his best. The commentators surmising that he isn’t quite in tune with the car yet. Callum’s problem has never been flying laps. He’s fully focused, remembering his time in the simulator back in Marinello. 

He tries to remember that line he’d taken, when he set the time that would’ve had him qualify P3 last year. It comes back to him, and the car seems more agreeable than it had the day before. 

The engineers are abuzz in their ears constantly, and it’s a bit disconcerting to have cars whizz past them, but it’s what they’re here for. Mick crosses the line after his final lap in P18, Latifi not setting a time due to a gearbox issue and Giovinazzi getting caught in traffic. 

Callum’s final lap of Q1 is easy, especially when he finds that fast racing line. He crosses in P13, but drops to P15. He doesn’t give a flying fuck, he’s into Q2! The woop he gives must deafen Ayao, who in return voices his approval. 

Mick climbs out of the car, unaware that Callum has gone through to Q2, until he notices the brunette has stayed in his car. He glances at the screen and sees “P15-ILO”. How in the name of fuck did he manage that? He’s not in the least bit jealous, he’s in total awe. How in the hell has Callum manage to drive that contraption around the track so fast?

Callum remains calm, as he watches the screens on top of his car. It’s pretty clear to him now what line he needs to take. After resetting, he goes out early on a set of medium tyres, he’s near the bottom of the standings, but he knows the other drivers aren’t giving it their all yet. 

Callum pits to change to a pair of new soft tyres. Now he’s got the hang of the quickest line, the car seems to behave itself more. He’s able to throw the car around the track quicker, he crosses the line and waits for the verdict...P14! Yes!

Callum just about floats out of the car, he’s so happy. There’s no big inquest into a disastrous qualifying, and the team quickly packs up for the day. Callum smiles all the way to the hotel. Dinner is quick, and once again Mick looks at Callum like he’d rather be upstairs getting all sweaty, together between the sheets. 

It takes everything that Callum has not to give in to the moment, and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He’d like nothing more than for Mick to show him how proud he is. Instead he remembers his own words from the night before, so he imagines how good it will be, when they finally get their hands on one another. 

Callum sits on his bed that night after speaking to his parents who seem nervous for race day. They’ve always been the same, more nervous than he ever is. His sister, who’s never really taken an interest in his racing career, tells him she’s going to cheer him on so loudly he’ll hear her in Bahrain. His heart swells with love.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Sunday 28th March, or as Mick and Callum know it, the first official race of their F1 careers. Mick has some media duties for German TV in the morning which thankfully takes his mind off things. 

Callum FaceTimes with his sister who wanted to wish him luck one final time. After that Callum watches the second F2 sprint race from the night before. Guanyu smashes it, and he’s glad that his former teammate is having a good start to the season. 

Time passes quickly, as the Haas drivers make their final preparations for their first race. They both have their own routines and rituals to carry out before the national anthem on the grid. What an honour it is to stand there as one of the elite, one of just 20 chosen to compete at the highest level of their sport. 

After the formation lap, Callum sits waiting for lights out, a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Mick, one of the last to get into position is focused on those red lights above. 

“...and it’s lights out and away we go!”, Crofty says uttering his signature line.

The car in front of Callum stalls on the grid, thankfully he was coming up on the outside anyway, and manages to avoid it. He’s up a place before turn one. 

Mick has a bit of a tussle with George off the line, but also manages to avoid the stranded car of Ocon.

The race remains very dull for several laps, but it’s when the pit stops begin that all hell starts to breaks loose. Callum manages to avoid the four car pile up in front of him, and Mick has to swerve to avoid a flying tyre. Callum is in the right place to pit, and comes in quickly before getting out a few places behind the safety car. 

In the end Callum has to fight Yuki off for the final half dozen laps, the Haas car finally in the groove. But he wrestles that car with every ounce he has, and brings it home in front of the checkered flag in 8th place! Mick is an agonising 11th.

The media go crazy for the rookie that scored points in his first race, Mick is happier for Callum than he is disappointed for himself. It’s a long night of interviews for both of them. They eventually head back to the hotel in a team people carrier. They share the backseat and hold hands unseen by the others as they stare out on opposite sides of the car. 

Their late dinner is a jovial affair, as mechanics and engineers constantly stop by to offer their congratulations to Callum. Günther sends a bottle of wine to the table and it is quickly demolished as the young drivers decompress from the intense day they’ve just had. 

When they get into Callum’s room, Mick pushes the brunette up against the door and launches at him. Their lips meeting in wet, open-mouthed, dirty kisses. Just like last year when Mick won the title, the German manhandles him a bit. Hands are pawing at him, pulling his clothes, desperately trying to find bare skin. 

As Callum recalls he should be calling the shots, but he finds he doesn’t want Mick to stop, as he likes it a bit rough sometimes too. They’re both naked and wanting and they’ve not even left the door. 

Callum sinks to his knees and starts to suck Mick off. He works the blonde over, his mouth wet and sloppy, using his hand to fondle his tight balls. Mick really doesn’t want to come yet. It’s literally been less than a minute, but he’s been desperate to touch Callum for days. He remembers Callum’s words about how it would be worth the wait. His know it all boyfriend was correct. Shit. 

Mick feels his cock hit the back of Callum’s throat, as he catches sight of his eyes, pupils huge with desire. Mick comes in an instant, spurting come into Callum’s mouth and throat, which he swallows and gulps down like a good boy. 

It’s only now it dawns on the German, that he should have asked Callum what it was he wanted them to do tonight, as he had beaten him today. He watches Callum, now tugging on his own wet dick and figures maybe his boyfriend didn’t mind blowing him. 

Mick joins Callum on the floor and adds his hand to stroke the brunette’s dick. Callum thrusts into their hands, wrapped together around him and when Mick grazes a dry finger over his hole Callum comes. Hard.

It’s a bit undignified lying on a hotel carpet that you’ve just covered in jizz. But Callum is still riding the high of his first F1 race, and his first points. It takes them both an age to get up and bungle into the shower, this time Mick washes Callum from head to toe. Loving the little sounds that he draws from him. Kissing him congratulations over and over again. 

After the highs that adrenaline can provide the crashes can be hard, and Callum yawns as Mick nuzzles up to him in the comfy bed. “I’m sorry I never let you call the shots tonight, but I just wanted to show you how proud I was.” As he turns to look at Callum, he’s dead to the world, smiling in his sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay songs/lyrics as chapters, why do I do this to myself? 😱
> 
> PS the Mick advert for German SkyTV he is 😍

**Author's Note:**

> The new Haas livery!!!🤬
> 
> Imagine our boy Mick having to drive around in a glorified Russian flag. What a load of balls. Then as if that wasn’t enough they basically said they wouldn’t add improvements to the car throughout the year. What the actual fuck, it’s made me livid.


End file.
